realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Character-List
This will serve as a list of all characters. See also: List of Harmonian Families, List of Angels, List of Demons, Legendary Characters. 'CHARACTERS' ' '''Akmo 'Adelfa, Sir Rodrigo del' Male Marissian human 'knight. 'Adelfa, Flamenco del Male Marissian/Harmonian human 'noble. Flamenco is the son of Rodrigo and Vivacia. 'Adelfa, Vivacia del Female Harmonian human '''noblelady. Vivacia met Rodrigo when he was travelling and fell in love, marrying him and moving to Marissa. Agler, Sir Brand 'Male Ophelian human '''knight. Sir Brand is a young knight with hair cut very short and a thin pair of whiskers in place of a mustache. He longs for a romantic knightly adventure, despite only hearing about them in stories and history. 'Amberbough, Cade Male Kasland halfling 'head of the Amberbough family and owner of the Amberbough Orchards. Unlike his neighbor Ander Goodbarrel, Master Cade is loyal to Kasland and supports the resistance. 'Amberbough, Lissa Female Kaslander halfling 'wife of Master Cade Amberbough. 'Amberbough, Sir Lyle Male halfling Kaslander '''knight. Lyle was knighted by members of the Kasland resistance. Almarq, Zudsel '''Male Tanerian human '''general from New Omnikron. Anya '''Female northern human '''and latent goddess. Anya is the daughter of The Morrigan and Boreas. She is a young woman with long, blond hair, usually wearing warm winter clothes with a fur-lined pillbox hat. The heavy winter clothing hides a few firearms and usually a large steel plate over her chest that makes her appear flatter than she really is. Ardiniela A '''Female elf '''druid from the Steel Leaf Forest. Ardiniela is the head of the druidry department for the education system of Lauste, as well as serving as the Arbiter of the Botanist Guild. Arnatsta, Ranta '''Male Tanerian human '''nobleman, often acting as an emissary for the kingdom of Taneria. Arnatsta, Ruigin '''Tanerian human male '''student in Lauste, son of Ranta and Detriella. Despite being practically of royal noble blood he is not very popular. Arnatsta, Detriella '''Female Tanerian human '''noblewoman, originally of the royal Omnikronus family. Although her brother Titus wished her to marry someone of higher standing than Lord Ranta, he did not deny her wishes. Arrowroot, Aramil '''Male elf '''from Paidarel-Shoa. Aramil is an arcane archer with the Mage Republic's military. Ashbury, Sir Rodney '''Male human '''from parts unknown, called '''The Vulture Knight '''for his beaked helmet, vulture sigil, and vile attitude. Sir Rodney works as a mercenary and often rides around after a battle, finishing off wounded and dying enemies, then robbing their corpses. Ashtree, Leon '''Male Sea Islander human, the lord of the Sunset Islands. He is a muscular man of medium height and dark complexion, and is named for his father's friend, the most recent pirate king. Lord Leon is the adopted son of Rath Ashtree, and became the protector of his islands when Rath disappeared. Desperate, Leon went to Lord Nocturne of Mozheim, who brought the Islands under the aegis of Treboria, and later Symphonia. Nocturne also helped Leon personally, part of their agreement being that he be bound to Shiska, a hellhound. Leon also became one of the first members of the assassin group known as the Deathsingers, using the alias Tora '''and wearing a taiji mask he found among his father's things. Azusa '''Female Shangese human martial artist. Azusa is a skilled student of the Eightfold Trigram Martial Art, and adept in the use of a three-section staff. 'Baba Yaga' Female unknown grand witch of the North. Baba Yaga is both one of the most powerful witches and most powerful beings in general on the Plane of Midgard. 'Barius, Vetto' Male human Kaslander lord from Kasland who formed the Dogs of War mercenary band after his lands were taken from him by the conquering Harmonians. During this time he fought wars, led a diverse group of men, and even created a new, short-lived kingdom based from Gemalikis in Doran. Eventually beaten, one-armed and fearing the fate destined to him by the Nyctophae, Barius asked Lilac to take him to Anserak. 'Barleycorn, Bertha' Female halfling Kaslander 'wife of Carlyle Barleycorn and mother of their many, many daughters. 'Barleycorn, Carlyle Male Kasland halfling 'head of the Barleycorn family. As his family name implies, Carlyle's lands produce both barley and corn, but he is most known for his many beautiful (by halfling standards) daughters. 'Barleycorn, Ringo Male Kaslander halfling '''cousin of Carlyle Barleycorn, who works the family land. Baruk, Jonn '''Male human '''mage from Efust. Magister Baruk is one of the most skillful healers in Lauste. Jonn is a large man with a great mane of brown hair and a beard to match, wearing white robes with red crosses on them. He teaches classes on healing magic and anatomy. Bellard, Dara '''Female elf lady. Dara is the mother of Lord Steffan Bellard. While several centuries old, Dara's body has been de-aged to less than 200 years, due to an encounter with the Lord of the Crawl. 'Bellard, Mary' Female Ophelian human '''lady, wife of Lord Steffan. In her youth she was courted by both Steffan Bellard and Tristan Daventry, but chose the half-elf even though he was a good deal older. Bellard, Sandra '''Female Ophelian partial-elf '''maiden. Sandra is the daughter of Lord Steffan and Lady Mary Bellard. She was raised properly until at a party her father threw, her mind was stolen by the Lord of the Crawl. Bellard, Steffan '''Male Ophelian half-elf '''marquis of Antioch. Lord Bellard is also the owner of the Bellard Lumber Company. He is a wealthy man with low moral standards. Recently he was robbed, and lost much of his wealth. Bloodroot, Krylen '''Female Elven Vampire noblewoman. Krylen was made centuries ago by the Darkfire clan of Necropolis, and ascended for a time to rulership over all the Gravelands, before being deposed by the returned Vanessa Darkfire and rescued by Eros Sanguis. 'Brimstone, Agitha' Elderly female human '''witch. Agitha is an infernal witch and a leader amongst the mortal members of the Temple of Gloaming. She is an aged crone who wears ragged black robes with a pointed hat and an immense assortment of jewelry, mostly bracelets and necklaces. Brokk 'Male dwarf '''berserker from the North. Brokk was a member of Ragnar Ragnersson's raiders when the magical genocide of the dwarves occurred. Unable to properly cope, he began taking berserker mushrooms and charging into every battle. 'Broom, Jenny Female Kasland human 'maid working in the castle of Kaslake. ''Killed by Samba in a fit of jealousy and annoyance. Brynn '''Male human rogue known also as "Bootless" Brynn. ' 'Burke, Thomas Male Ophelian human '''merchant specializing in arms and armor. He is contracted by the Briami Company. Byakko '''Male Shangese Human, one of the Four Great Beasts of the Imperial Guard of Diguofeng. Byakko, the White Tiger, is a powerful martial artist, skilled with most any weapon or his bare hands, and said to be raised by Yl-Juk when he proved himself a worthy warrior at the age of five. 'Caderyn' Male half-troll/half-human 'from parts unknown. Caderyn is a great axe-fighter, and serves as a muscle for Bootless Brynn's gang. 'Caldwell, Rand Male Ophelian human '''thief often called '''Handsome Rand. Rand is a con artist and petty thief who often charms wealthy women so that he can get close enough to rob them, something like a poor man's Celestino Hedley. 'Carillon, Grandioso' Male Harmonian human '''great lord. Grandioso is the archduke over all of Kasland, ruling from his seat in Castle Barius. He is greedy and obsessed with maintaining his control over the country, willing to do almost anything to ensure that his family rules Kasland for generations to come. Carillon, Musette '''Female Harmonian human lady. The daughter of Archduke Grandioso. Musette is a beautiful young woman, a fact that her father Grandioso has not failed to capitalize on. 'Carillon, Pietar' Male Harmonian human lordling, the heir to Grandioso Carillon. His father means to marry him to Gwendolyn Fostallus, the princess of Kasland, in order to cement his family's claim to the throne. 'Carillon, Scherzo' Male Harmonian human 'lord who had been in charge of Halas until it was conquered by the Votaar. He is now their primary hostage. 'Carol Female Harmonian human '''innkeeper living in Mozheim. Carol was the owner of the Singing Sailor inn until it was bought from her by General Sian Wu. With nowhere to go however, and having developed affection for Sian's associate Sir Lucas, Carol stayed on to manage the inn for Sian. Caroway, Sir Aymon 'Male Ophelian human '''knight, the eldest son of Lord Edward. Aymon is a handsome young man and a pompous ass as well. He has little regard for the peasant class. 'Caroway, Edmond Male Ophelian human '''child. Young Edmond is the son of Lord Edward and the younger brother of Sir Aymon and Minette. Caroway, Edward '''Male Ophelian human '''lord of Cairell in Ophelia. Lord Edward is an expansion-minded nobleman. Caroway, Minette 'Female Ophelian human '''mage-student in Lauste, daughter of Lord Edward. Minette is specializing in water magic. 'Cartwright, Sir Clydis Male Kasland human '''knight. Previously known as '''Clyde Carter '''or '''Clyde the Cart-boy. Clydis was elevated to knighthood and a place of nobility after he aided Harmonia in the conquest of Kasland. Currently on the run from Kaslander lynch mobs. 'Cedreflux, Sir Francis' Male Ophelian human '''knight, the lord of Cedarbrook. Celia '''Half-undead female Ophelian human '''ex-crusader. Celia served as the Archer of the Seven Warrior Bishops of the Order. In battle Celia wields a recurve bow, but her true skill comes from her Reality Marble, The Dark Forest. When activated, her personal reality replaces the battlefield with a large forest. The only person who truly knows the forest is Celia herself, who uses the trees to outmaneuver her foes. After a number of campaigns Celia was serving as protection for Princess Aria d'Harmonia when she was abducted and raped by the deathknight, Alexander. He did not spare Celia either, killing her and raising her as a powerful undead. Astelia, who had just seperated from the Order, stole Celia away from the deathknight, and raised her part-way back to life. After Astelia's defeat, Celia returned to the Order proper and served with them until the group was disbanded following the close of the Crusade of Lathirion. She now lives with Temio on a small apple farm. She was a good friend of Princess Aria and on friendly terms with Alan Smith. Challa '''Female sea islander Kitsune with three tails. Of the elemental foxes, Challa was the nature/life kitsune, who the Pisces Empire only gifted with three tails. She was the servant of Prince Gestlin, third in line for the throne, but after the empire's fall she subjugated him and eventually migrated to Dryas. 'Clef, Flat' Male Harmonian human 'advisor to the kings of Harmonia. Minister Flat is the younger brother of Sharp and older brother of Treble and Vaelyn. 'Clef, Sharp Harmonian male human '''general of Harmonia and later Symphonia. General Sharp is the current head of the Clef family, eldest brother to Flat, Treble, and Vaelyn. Clef, Sir Vaelyn '''Male Harmonian human '''knight of the Silver Legion, known as the '''Knight of Dawn. Sir Vaelyn distinguished himself from a young age, earning a knighthood in battle with brigands and his title when, during the goblin wars of Xenon, he led a charge that broke a powerful night raid just as the sun was rising. After being elevated to a position in the Silver Legion he was assigned as the sworn shield of Prince Lint and, after his death, Prince Samba, Lint's son. 'Cobin, Anzia' Female flamekin '''magic teacher. Despite her elemental racial heritage, Magister Cobin does not teach classes in fire magic. Instead she teaches the economics courses as well as history. Corwell, George '''Male Ophelian human, the Sea Marshall of Ophelia. Corwell is the supreme commander of the entire Ophelian navy. 'Cottingham, Sir Mark' Male Ophelian human 'knight in service to Lord Steffan Bellard. Sir Mark is the serious, joyless head of Lord Bellard's house guard. 'Cottingham, Roland Male human Ophelian 'squire of Sir Howert Landover. Barely an adult, Roland has a simple worldview and a romantic idea of what a knight should be, somewhat dashed by his less-than-astounding knightly master. ''Killed by Sakir in Vysanus. Crumbbum, Jordi '''Male Kaslander Halfling crime-boss of Kaslake. 'd'Harmonia, Princess Aria' : Female Harmonian human, princess of Harmonia and Symphonia. From her youth Aria was a willful child. Brought up knowing she would never have a claim to the Harmonian throne, Aria instead decided to become a great Harmonian warrior, training with knights and swordsmen. While initially fearful of her safety, her father eventually seemed to lose interest, causing the princess to likewise cease seeking King Elegy's approval. 'd'Harmonia, King Bolero' : Harmonian male human, the second prince of Harmonia and the first king of Symphonia. From his childhood, Bolero was brought up with the knowledge that he would almost certainly never be a king. As a young man this caused him to seek out excitement and entertainment, attending jousts and the parties of nobility. However his life changed abruptly when his father and brother were killed and the entire kingdom of Harmonia came crashing down around him. He went into hiding for several years before gathering loyal and trustworthy Harmonian nobles together in the city of Mozheim, where he formed the new kingdom of Symphonia. From there he has continued to gather nobles, and the land they held, to create a nation greater than Harmonia ever was. Recently he has managed to reclaim the Harmonian heartland of Astara, and is rebuilding his family's original castle. 'd'Harmonia, Princess Requima' : Harmonian human female, '''a princess of Harmonia and Symphonia. Requima is the daughter of the late Prince Sonata d'Harmonia and his still living widow, Treble. As a young girl she witnessed the massacre at the Palace of Echoes, but did not personally see her father's death. For this reason she wrongly blamed her cousin Samba for killing him, and has devoted her life to seeking vengeance. While normally Princess Requima appears as a cute, shy, blond girl, she changes drastically when she assumes her Deathsinger identity as '''Domino. She wears a black wig with a domino mask to hide her identity, dresses and stands in a more seductive fashion, and acts with a new confidence more appropriate to the persona. 'd'Harmonia, Queen Symphonis' Female Harmonian human royal wife of King Bolero, originally of the Minuet family. The new kingdom of Symphonia was named after her. 'd'Harmonia, Princess Treble' Female Harmonian human 'widow of Prince Sonata and mother of Princess Requima. She has refused opportunities to remarry, and done little otherwise, frustrating her daughter. 'Daien the Dancer Male human from parts unknown. Daien is the leader of the Homeless Brothers mercenary company. Stealing everything he can. 'Dalmay, Tabitha' Female Human Kaslander witch. Tabitha is a woodswitch who has been operating near Honeyshire for years. 'Dalmay, Thaddeus' Male human Kaslander Dullahan, killed by a Lord Barius, revived by the Brown Hag, and killed again by Jurai and Alantel Barius. 'Darkfire, Vanessa' Female vampire queen of Necropolis. Vanessa rules the Deadlands with a blood-drenched fist and an army of undead horrors. 'Daventry, Tristan' Male Ophelian human, '''minor noble. Lord Tristan is the Lord of Brackenshire, as well as a major crime boss in the Ophelian underworld. Davor 'Male half-orc '''Magister of the Mage Republic. Davor is a middle-aged adventurer and the teacher of the World Cultures class in Lauste. He is a skilled battlemage who rarely wears a mage robe or even comes to a class wearing the same thing twice. 'Donelly, Paul Ophelian male human '''keymaker. Paul, a noted gambler, was comissioned by Lord Daventry to make a copy of one of the keys to Lord Bellard's magic vault, after which point he fled Pinegrove with his smaller cut. Dreadful, Penny 'Female Tiefling '''infernal witch. Penny is a member of the Temple of Gloaming. A young woman, she has yellow irises with black sclera and a pair of tiny horns protruding up from her forehead. From a young age Penny was convinced that her status as a tiefling would never allow her to be accepted into normal society. These insecurities were fed first by the witch that trained her and then by her demonic masters in the Temple of Gloaming, giving her a sense of acceptance that Penny was led to believe she would not find anywhere else. She is a servant of Decarabia. 'Druidson, Sven Male northern human '''druid known as the '''Grave Goat, a title he inherited from his uncle. Acts as an advisor to Jarl Ragnar Ragnersson. 'Ellistine, Thessa' Female human '''originally from the Mage Republic. Thessa was a shy, mousy student with no friends. Almost all of her interactions were with her teachers. Her quiet little life was changed however, when she met Samba d'Harmonia, visiting Lauste under the disguise known as Senka. He approached and befriended her and revealed his Darklight powers to her, giving her a Darkling as a gift. After accidentally siphoning some of the Darkling's power, her personality suffered a reversal. Gone was the timid student with her social anxiety. In its place was a predatory woman who seduced a city guardsman. She was however interrupted by Samba, who, pleased with her change, offered her more power and a place as one of his allies. She accepted and began refining her new powers, preying on strong men she found. Thessa was the first member of the Breed and followed Samba when he made his first trip into Anserak. Some time later she also made good on a promise to "teach Samba all about women," becoming his first sexual partner. Emerette, Janice '''Female human '''mage teacher of the Republic. Janice is the wife of Micah Emerette and a teacher of elements, specializing not in a single element but in all of them together. Emerette, Kalah '''Female human '''mage-student of Lauste. Kalah is the daughter of Janice and Micah Emerette and the grand-daughter of Magister Valdo Emerette and is specializing in earth magic. Emerette, Micah '''Male human '''mage adjunct of the Mage Republic. Micah is a military mage serving in the Citadel of Lauste as a subordinate to General Fanafel. He is the son of Magister Valdo, husband of Magistrix Janice, and father of Kalah. Emerette, Valdo 'Male human '''magister of the Republic. Magister Emerette is a man of roughly ninety with a wispy beard and thin, white hair. Due to his advanced age, Valdo's mind has begun deteriating, and often has to cast an intelligence spell on himself in order to maintain his wits. Valdo teaches classes on ice magic and enhancement spells. 'Erwin Male Irdinian human 'cleric of the Knights of the Sepulcher. Erwin is doing research attempting to safely remove the Thrall Constructs that the Nereids have placed on their human victims. 'Evers, Sir Silas Male Kaslander human '''knight of Everton. Silas pledges fealty to Lord Torwell. Fadjusen, Filo '''Male dwarf '''teacher and chef of Lauste. Magister Fadjusen specializes in the dwarven variation of rune magic, but is also a well known chef. After the mystical dwarven genocide, Filo fell into a deep depression, barely speaking and cancelling any future cooking classes. Recently he has begun correspondance with some surviving dwarves and regained some of his personality. Fanafel, Samuel '''Male human '''general of the army of the Mage Republic. Fariz, Sybella 'Female Tanerian human '''innkeeper known as a slave by the name '''Melly. '''She was the owner of the Mirage Inn of New Omnikron for some time until Meje Mec decided to kidnap her, forging documents to name her a slave. She was repeatedly raped into submission for some time until the death of Meje and his more loyal slave, Mita. She is now being helped back home by Arol Staccato and Raquel Gerranio, the former of which spent some time in Sybella's inn. 'Father Atumbolt Undead male human '''lich. In life Atumbolt was a deviant priest who practiced necromancy, raising the dead to help his fellow crusaders of the Order fight other forces of evil. After Astelia's treason was revealed and she was cast out, Atumbolt became the Magician of the Seven Bishops. Some time later Atumbolt determined that in order to better protect the world he needed to complete his ritual to become a lich. Shortly thereafter he was seemingly killed by agents of Anserak and fled to Dinnewrac where he pledged himself to Woizek. Flint, Erig '''Male Human mage student in Lauste, working in the Administration building. 'Foril, Antivar' Male human 'mage of Lauste. Antivar is both a Hydromancy teacher and the Arbiter of the Aquamancer's Guild. 'Forte, Adagio Male Harmonian human '''lord. Adagio is the lord of the Musica colony in Gama Nueve. He is currently stricken with worry over the disappearance of his daughter. Forte, Timpani '''Female Harmonian human lady. Timpani is a young noblewoman who spent most of her life in the Musica colony in Gama Nueve. The new nation of Symphonia determined that she had great potential with Musica Magica, and several Deathsingers were dispatched to train her. Her training was quickly cut short, however, when she happened upon Eros Sanguis and his partner, the native Metacl. After using some Moshu to bind her to Metacl, Eros got into a fight with the Deathsingers, killing two of them. During the battle one of the Deathsingers made an attempt on Timpani's life, and, with no other options, Timpani became a a servant to Eros. 'Fostallus, Princess Gwendolyn' Female Kaslander human '''princess of Kasland. She is currently a hostage of the Carillons in her family's castle on Kaslake. Fostallus, King Hector '''Male Kaslander human, the ex-king of the nation of Kasland. King Hector is currently in hiding with rebels somewhere in Kasland. 'Frostscepter, Rafil' Male human 'magister. Rafil is the chief teacher of ice magic in Lauste's elementalism department. 'Gadfry, Sir Jeffrick Male Ophelian human '''paladin, one of the strongest in the Ophelia. Gadfry is the personal bodyguard of Lord Kaynen Regibrook and a master of Aurum use. Galliard, Octavio '''Male Harmonian human head of the Galliard family by virtue of being the only one alive. Octavio is a man of middling age with light brown hair and a goatee. A master user of Musica Magica, Octavio was personally asked by King Bolero to teach music magic in Lauste as part of Symphonia's alliance with the Mage Republic. While he enjoys his new position, he is often frustrated by the amount of tone-deaf magic students in his class more concerned with learning sound-based spells than actually playing the music involved. 'Sir Ganelon of Cedarbrook' A Male Ophelian human 'knight from Ophelia. He was knighted in the town of Cedarbrook, from which his title comes. 'Gaterink, Garlan Male gnome '''tinkerer living in Lauste. Garlan is a bit more amiable to non-gnomes than some of his kin, though still fairly tight-lipped about his skills and techniques. Genbu '''Male Gowanese human general, one of the Four Great Beasts of the Imperial Guard of Diguofeng. Genbu, the Black Tortoise, is a large, bald man with a rough demeanor and a long history of military prowess. He bears a special role in the Imperial Guard, commanding much of the other "basic" soldiers in the military legion to greater effect in protecting the capitol. 'Genta' Female sea islander kitsune 'with an almost unheard of ten tails. Of all the elemental foxes found by the Pisces Empire, Genta was considered most valuable for her water based powers. When they enhanced their kitsunes they focused on her and, through brutal efforts, produced a fox with ten tails. This makes Genta one of the most powerful kitsunes on Midgard not directly related to Nirvana. She was the personal guard to Emperor Minos. After his death and the fall of the Pisces Empire Genta raised and protected his only remaining child, Princess Naira. 'Grace Female Harmonian human from Treboria. Grace is the mother of two girls, Lyris and Trill (Trilly). Her husband was a ship trader and ship captain, who became sick and died on a voyage with Lyris. Grace assumed her eldest daughter was dead as well for many years. When her village was conquered by the invading lizardfolk from Sauria she was taken prisoner, but rescued by the dragon lord Irlym. She is now learning magic under Irlym's tutelage while acting as his concubine. BTFO by Eros 'Glocken, Lyrica' Female Harmonian human '''noblewoman. She is a deathsinger using the identity of '''Tragedy. 'Glocken, Sir Marcato' Male Harmonian human 'knight in service to the Carillon family. Marcato is the sworn shield to Lady Musette. 'Glocken, Sir Piper Male Harmonian human 'knight in serving the Carillon family. Sir Piper is the father of Marcato Glocken. 'Glockenspear, Tango Harmonian human male mercenary captain, leader of The Steel Hawks. 'Glockenspear, Vino' Harmonian male human '''soldier who commands the guards of the Musica colony. Recently he was selected to become Lord Adagio's representative to Queen Ada'Kilen at her base of power in Nelogate. Gogmurch '''Male Goblin '''shaman dwelling in Lauste. Gogmurch is uncharacteristically wise and calm for one of his race. Even so, he is not comfortable around most of the residents of Lauste, preferring to spend his time in a small glen near the beach. Goldberry, Peren '''Male Ophelian half-elf '''merchant. Peren is the partner of the Earthen Fox-daughter, Dol. Goldenhorn, Sir Dean : '''Harmonian human male, a great knight of the Silver Legion and the current lord of the Goldenhorn family. When Dean was still a young knight his father attempted to betray the kingdom of Harmonia to an alliance of its enemies, allowing assassins to sneak into the Harmonic Castle. In response Dean killed his treasonous father, proving his own loyalty. Sir Dean is a skilled mounted knight, and uses his family's treasure, the Golden Horn, to empower soldiers and inspire them to glory. 'Goodbarrel, Ander' Male Kaslander halfling 'mayor of the town of Hardale. Mayor Ander has the goal of taking ownership of Drakon Hall, and does not care particularly who takes control of the rest of Kasland. 'Goodbarrel, Merla Female halfling Kaslander, the wife of Mayor Ander. 'Goodbarrel, Paela' Female halfling Kaslander 'daughter of Mayor Ander and Merla. 'Goodbarrel, Wellby Male halfling Kaslander '''son of Ander and Merla. Gormen, Petrine '''Female Kaslander human '''noblewoman, the head of the Gormen family. Lady Petrine is also known as '''The Cattle Princess, '''as her family owns the most head of cattle of anyone in the whole of Kasland. She is an attractive if somewhat heavyset woman, with auburn hair falling in curls about her face. Gortr, Sir Dameron The human Male lord of Demon's Fall, known as the '''Knight of Hell. Dameron is six and a half feet tall, with short, almost buzzed dark hair and a matching beard. He has a patch over his right eye and is most often seen in his threatening black armor with his icey battle axe, Summer's Bane. 'Graff, Oka' Male human 'Mage-knight. Oka is an ideal support for a mage, basing his use of magic around repelling the attacks of his enemies and enhancing the spells of his allies. 'Gustaf Male human '''from parts unknown. Gustaf is the childhood friend of Brynn and a master of the study of anatomy. Half-tusk, Hulga '''Female Half-orc witch from Halas. Hulga is the curvy daughter of an orcish witch and a human woodsman, who was raised by her mother in the art of witchcraft. She is a member of Votar and a prospective bride for High Chief Kordatar. 'Halit, Martin' Male human '''mage-knight often called '''The Thunderbolt. Martin was highly skilled in the combat uses of lightning magic. After the war against Sauria fought in Treboria, however, he was greatly wounded in the final battle with Ux-Jhenk, only surviving the lizardman's attacks due to his elemental powers. Even so, his heart was damaged, and the healers said he would likely not be able to fight again. Since then Martin has drowned his sorrows in wine and opium. 'Halit, Melisa' A Female human '''magic researcher. Melisa is the sister of mage-knight Martin, and is exploring the possibilities of tantric magic. Hamilson, Sir Bryce '''Male human Ophelian knight sworn in service to Lord Caroway, and a friend of his son, Sir Aymon. 'Handbell, Sir Stelio' Male Harmonian human 'knight serving the Carillons of Kasland. 'Harran, Daelig Male human 'mage. Magister Harran is the Arbitor of the Conjuror's Guild in Lauste. In his youth as a student, Daelig accidentally destroyed the cake Magister Filo Fadjusen had cooked for Travis Paelim's marriage to Valis Sebring. Apart from his duties to his guild Magister Harran teaches classes on conjuration, summoning, and illusions. 'Hedgar the Burning Male Northern human 'warrior and demon worshipper. Hedgar has red hair and beard with bits of gray, and wears mismatched armor decorated with spikes and bones. He fights wielding a double-axe, short sword, dagger, and his bare hands. Hedgar damned himself for power and battle prowess. He is currently a member of the Temple of Gloaming. ''Killed by Seryl, Oka Graff, and Garret Pyrintia. Hellsight, Allizsah '''Female Tiefling diabolist of the new nation of Donnervogel. Allizsah is the envy-fueled leader of the new incarnation of the Temple of Gloaming. 'Highhill, Finnan' Male Halfling 'teacher in Lauste. Magister Highhill teaches classes in Polymorphing and Shapeshifting. 'Hilltopple, Bungo The Male Kasland halfling 'husband of Lavinia Hilltopple. Bungo is a foolish glutton who does little to help his wife run the East Hill. 'Hilltopple, Eldon Male Kasland halfling 'son of Bungo and Lavinia Hilltopple. 'Hilltopple, Hiram Male halfling Kaslander 'chief of the West Hill of the Three Hills. 'Hilltopple, Jasper Male Kasland halfling 'who is the head of the Market in the Hills, the market place between the Three Hills of Hilltopple. While remaining neutral among his kinfolk's feuds he has secretly become the most wealthy hobbit in the Three Hills. 'Hilltopple, Lavinia Female Kasland halfling 'head of the East Hill Hilltopple halflings. 'Hilltopple, Lindal Male halfling Kaslander '''leader of the North Hill branch of the Hilltopple clan. Lindal is a rude, difficult halfling. Inkell, Fatch A 'male Harmonian human '''playwrite living in Mozheim. He recently rose to some level of fame after writing his play, "The Orc War" which focuses on the role of Sir Kurt of Ikaria in the titular war, as well as giving a heroic look to then-Prince Bolero. 'Ironbranch, Erdan Male elf '''magic teacher of the Mage Republic. Erdan has been sent by the Republic to be an advisor to Queen Ada'Kilen in Gama Nueve. Ivesho, Sir Archibald : '''Harmonian human male, knight of the Silver Legion. Sir Archibald earned his knighthood defending Astara from an orc horde during the Silencing Night, and was elevated to the Silver Legion when he was instrumental in defeating several goblin clans in Xenon. 'Ketz, Sir Frederick' Male Irdinian human '''knight and demon-worshipping member of the Temple of Gloaming. A servant of Zamiel the Hunter, Sir Frederick often corrupts mortal hunters, acting as an intermediary for the fallen angel to sell them power and hunting skill, before damning them to be hunted by Zamiel in Anserak. Kiervon, Roberin '''Male human investigator working in Lauste. Roberin mostly investigates mysterious murders. 'Kintel, Anita' Female Kaslander human daughter of Lord Norman Kintel. Lady Anita has developed the curious ability to communicate with and control bees. 'Kintel, Sir Maximo' Male human Kaslander knight mocked as the Mead Prince. In his youth, Max fostered at Castle Barius, serving Lord Barius and learning knightly ways. However it was only after the lord's banishment that Max was knighted. 'Kintel, Norman' Male human Kaslander '''and lord of Honeyshire. Lord Norman is a somewhat guarded supporter of the Kasland revolution force. Kiyora '''Female Kitsune servant of Nirvana and High Priestess of Nirvanan Gaianism for the Kingdom of Kasland. 'Landover, Anne' Female Ophelian human '''wife of Sir Howert Landover. Landover, Sir Howert '''Male Ophelian human '''knight lord of Cliffwall Castle in Vysanus. Sir Howert is a large man with a round head and a small mustache. Leafblade, Caladrel '''Male elf '''ranger-general of Paidarel-Shoa. Lockley, Sir Trent '''Male human '''knight from Aravaurn. Trent was a lazy young man who did not want to do much more than sit around and get drunk. Eventually he was offered the opportunity to sell his soul to Belphegor, the Demon of Sloth, to make it so that nobody would be able to throw him out of a bar. The pact however came with the unexpected additional price of his father's life. When Karku took over Aravaurn Trent served his cult for a time until Karku's defeat, after which point he left with Erista of Sallows, who was possessed by Eligos, a rage demon. While she managed to free herself of both her possession and the taint of Anserak, Trent never made the effort, and as such has been captured by the Mage Republic. Longridge, Joshua '''Male Ophelian human and councilmember of the Mage Republic. While he is a native of Ophelia, Chief Longridge has fully migrated himself to the Republic and their ideals. An innovative genius, Joshua is the head of the Magical Research and Development department, and is responsible for a number of inventions and spellcrafting innovations for the Mage Republic. While he is a staunch supporter of the Republic's ideals, Joshua never concerns himself too overly with the politics of the nation. Typically he only attends meetings of the council that pertain to the R&D department or when his presence was specifically requested. 'Lyris' Female Harmonian human '''from Treboria. Lyris went on a boat voyage with her trader father when he was short-handed. Her father however got sick on the voyage and died in Fretburg. With no money Lyris was unable to get home and quickly fell into hunger and desperation, before eventually being driven to prostitution. One of Lord Irlym's servants found her in Fretburg, and brought her back to Irlym's castle where she was cleaned, clothed, and fed. In return she became a concubine to Irlym, and began learning many things, primarily strategy. After being pressed about her family she revealed that they were still in Treboria, and Irlym went and retrieved them. Lytton, Sir Albert '''Male Ophelian human '''knight and lord of Queensvale. His family's crest is a heart with a sword thrust through it. Lytton, Sir Godwin '''Male human Ophelian '''knight, known as '''Blackheart. Sir Godwin is the younger brother to Lord Albert, and takes as his crest the heart symbol of the Lytton family, but with the heart colored black. Current whereabouts unknown, became a Heretic agent. 'Majendir, Justin' Male human from the Mage Republic. Justin is a new mage-knight of the Republic assigned to Adjunct Cyril Silock. He is a young man with his light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, usually wearing light leather armor and a crystal sword. During his and Cyril's first assignment to a small town near Efust they helped a member of the Bloodcross Crusade kill a metal-manipulating mage who was performing depraved experiments, and was almost killed by one of his creations. Currently he and Cyril are in Diguofeng to study the country and assist Empress Sian Wu. 'Majendir, Oliver' Male human '''of the Mage Republic. Oliver Majendir is known as a genius, capable of projecting swords into visible space that he can wield. Makudar, Ahmud '''Male Tanerian human '''mercenary captain. Ahmud Makudar is the leader of the '''Wild Horsemen mercenary company of horse archers. 'Makudar, Gein' Male Tanerian human '''nobleman. Gein Makudar is the lord of Al-Biara, a Zhalamic fortress-city recently annexed by Taneria. Marris, Sir Calyn '''Male Ophelian human '''paladin. The youngest son of Marquis Marris was raised on stories of chivalrous knights and the greatness exhibited by the Ophelian monarchy. When he was old enough he went to squire for the paladins at the Cathedral of The Angels in Brienne. There he received training in the martial skills of a knight as well as the power to draw out and express Holy power and Aurum, the latter of which he possesses little talent for. However, on the eve of his knighting, he found Marquis Regibrook's son, Feron, accosting a peasant girl. Not knowing who he was, Calyn immediately struck Feron. This act alone made Brienne unsafe for Calyn to remain in, and he was quickly knighted and sent on a mission to investigate the New Ophelian Faith in Cairell. When he arrived at their first church he was taken in by their beliefs, and after a vision from The Queen herself, he pledged himself to the young religion and the protection of all people. Marris, Gavin '''Male human Ophelian, a marquis of Ophelia and father of Sir Calyn Marris. Lord Gavin is the Marquis of Blankenship. He misses his son. 'Meidrarel' Male elf 'from Paidarel-Shoa. Meidrarel is the representative for Paidarel-Shoa on Lauste's council of mages. 'Mercer, Sir Abel Male human Kaslander '''knight who guards the town of Stipton. He was a loyal leal knight of Vetto Barius but stayed in Stiption when his lord was banished. Merrick, Todel '''Male human '''mage and merchant living in Lauste. After barely graduating from magic school, Merrick went on adventures around the world, seeing strange things and collecting fantastic items. It was after one of his adventures that Merrick decided to settle down. His group suffered a loss killing a gorgon, and Merrick took its eye as a trophy. After considering the implications, Todel Merrick decided to collect other magic eyes and sell them to people that wanted a short-cut to power. He set up an eye alteration shop in Lauste as a cover. Merrick remains in contact with some of his associates from his adventuring days, and they occasionally provide him with new magic eyes. Metacl : '''Female human Atzlander and the recently empowered Golden Eyed Witch. From a young age Metacl was taught of witchcraft by her mother, who was in turn taught by her mother before she left Atzland. Metacl was on the road to becoming a promising witch, until the elders of Atzland deemed her mother a threat and ordered Azate, the executioner, to kill her. Young Metacl was forced to watch her mother's throat cut right in front of her. She continued to practice what she knew for several years before travelling across the great sea to find her grandmother. She did not get much learning, however, as she was kidnapped in Taneria and held on the auction block before she was bought/rescued by Eros Sanguis, who respected an old coven between himself and the witches (which Metacl was unaware of). She has since served him while he helped her powers grow, including providing her the means to attain her Golden Eyes, which can see the way to kill any being. His personality has also been infectious, turning her from a scared, confused little girl to a confident witch. 'Minuet, Tarvin' Male Harmonian human '''nobleman. Lord Tarvin has great natural talent with Musica Magica. Mitchum, Calvin '''Male human instructor of Mage-knight students in Lauste. 'Mitchum, Crista' Female human mage ambassador for the Republic. 'Moerlein, Brandis Spract' Male human '''archmage. Brandis Moerlein is the president of the Mage Republic. Appearing as a grandfatherly old man without a bit of hair on his face, he is one of the oldest and most powerful mages in the Republic. He presides over the mage council that governs the Republic with a sense of fairness and morality that keeps some of the less trustworthy members in check. While his age makes him fairly weak in combat, his experience has left him prepared for most any confrontation, and his Reality Marble, The Well of Urd, grants him an almost bottomless well of mana to draw power from. Moerlein, Hyle 'Male human '''Mage-knight of the Republic. Hyle is an exceptional if somewhat joyless mage-knight, attached to Minister of Foreign Affairs Kenneth Prearrer. Similar to Sholan Rabanion, Hyle was affected by the Chronomancer's activities in Viestur. However he was not blessed quite as much as Sholan, only developing the ability to accelerate or decelerate time in a localized area around himself for a few seconds. 'Moerlein, Louis Male human '''Mage-knight assigned to Adjunct Erin Ponsil. Currently protecting her in Gama Nueve. Mokuro '''Male Zhao human martial artist known sometimes as Mokuro the Jiang-Shi. A master of the Style of the Shadow-Kick with a dark personality. 'Monferrina, Cymbelle' Female Harmonian human 'lady, the co-founder of the Silk Legion. Cymbelle came to Piffero when he was feeling low over the loss of his daughter. She comforted him and he gave her shelter from the harshness of the world. Together they formed the Silk Legion. Cymbelle acts as the chief "breaker" of the women they take. She also takes a very hands-on approach to training the slaves in other ways. Cymbelle is a pretty woman with platinum blond hair that falls down to her back, usually pulled into a tight ponytail. 'Mordent, Sir Organetto Male human Harmonian '''knight in service to Lord Nocturne le'Harmonia. While his elder brother broke ties with Mozheim, Organetto still remained loyal to his liege lord. He is displeased with his brother's lack of loyalty, and the rumors of Piffero's new activities. Mordent, Piffero '''Male Harmonian human '''noble, the leader and co-founder of the Silk Legion. Piffero was lord of Castle Mordent when Harmonia fell, and like many of his people was attacked by opportunistic enemies. Forced to give his own daughter up to protect himself and his people, Piffero was wracked by guilt. When he was vulnerable his old friend Cymbelle Monferrina came to him and, over many bottles of wine, helped him form the idea of the Silk Legion. Piffero is an unassuming, light haired Harmonian whose soft voice masks a cold, analytical mind. Mortellin, Pilvar '''Male human '''Mage Republic adjunct. Pilvar seems obsessed with the study of death. He has been trying for some time to gain permission to visit the necromancer nation of Mesonoxia. Mosseye, Tharivol '''Male elf, archdruid of Paidarel-Shoa. 'Muramasa' Male Shimahito Unknown, legendary master blacksmith. Thought to be some sort of strange immortal Muramasa has made many great swords throughout history, though most of them are considered cursed. 'Mytlett, Robert' Male human '''Mage Republic teacher. Magister Mytlett is a balding man with just a semi-circle of hair going around the side of his head and a mustache, all gray. He teaches Astronomy and Theoretical Magic. He can usually be found in Lauste's observatory. Naira '''Female human sea islander, '''the only remaining heir of the Pisces Empire. As an infant Naira was rescued from the Empire's sinking by Genta, a water-elemental kitsune who was magically mutated by Emperor Pisces so that she possessed an unheard of ten tails. Genta raised Naira for the next sixteen years in the sea, teaching her hydromancy. Natur, Breezy '''Male Sylphite Tanerian youth. Breezy is a second-generation Sylphite. 'Natur, Brelani' Female Tanerian Sylphite sorceress. 'Natur, Grislan' Male Tanerian Oread warrior and magic user. Grislan is a unique type of Oread with a body like tightly packed sand. 'Natur, Radu' Male human Tanerian elemental sorceror. Radu is the venerable head of the Natur family and a powerful magic user of Taneria. 'Natur, Sindar' Male Tanerian Ifrit mage student in Lauste, and a noble from Taneria. Sindar has formed the new clique calling themselves the Elemental Princes, attempting to supplant the popularity of the Elemental Queens. 'Natur, Torig' Male Tanerian human nobleman, head of a branch of the Natur family. 'No-Nose' Male Goblin 'demon worshipper. No-Nose is a goblin who, as his name implies, lacks a nose. ''Killed in Lauste Norah '''Female Kaslander human assassin. Norah is a highly skilled warrior. 'Oleg' Male human Northerner '''known as the '''Dead-Killer. Oleg is a loyal friend of Ragnar Ragnersson. His title comes from an adventure he went on, where he stumbled into a hidden crypt. The crypt was filled with treasure but also guarded by several powerful draugr, who Oleg's sword was useless against. He was lucky however to find that the occupant of the crypt owned a runed greatsword, which Oleg used to effect against the draugr, and took the other loot in the crypt for himself. He currently serves under Jarl Ragnar. 'Oratorio, Sir Milit' Male Harmonian human 'paladin of the Silver Legion. In Prince Sonata's insane attack on the Palace of Echoes Sir Oratorio was gravely wounded, losing a rib and a leg but managing to be one of the few survivors. He was rescued by the knights who formed the Brass Legion and lived in Gemalikis after they conquered it until their company joined themselves to Symphonia. 'Paelim, Travis Male human ghost of the archmage of Viestur. Travis was a powerful wizard and summoner, who attained the rank of archmage shortly after his wedding to his wife, Valis. He ruled over the fairly chaotic summoner city of Viestur for some time before Lilac came into the citadel of Viestur and killed him, as a message to the summoners of Viestur to cease any attempts to summon demons to serve them. Travis, however, refused to move on to the next life until a suitable replacement was in place for him. 'Paelim, Valis' Female human 'archmage and Representative of Viestur. Her maiden name Sebring, Valis took the surname of her husband Travis Paelim when they married. After his recent death, she has become a passionate supporter of anti-demon and anti-demonologist legislature. 'Parna Male sea islander Kitsune with four tails. Parna of Darkness was an elemental fox who underwent vicious experimentation under the Pisces Empire. He was the slave of Fourth Princess Maisel when the Empire collapsed, and she continued to subjugate him, carving out her own small fief on the seas and repelling all threats. 'Peasly, Sir Laurence' Male Kaslander human 'knight. A young man whose family was driven out when Kasland was conquered by Harmonia, trained as a knight by his father and the Ophelians who took them in. Sir Laurence is portly for a knight, and not especially experienced. 'Penbrook, Peter Male human Ophelian '''student of the Mage Republic. He is a young man with well kept medium length brown hair, combed over, spectacles, and tan colored robes with images of scrolls and quills on them. Peter is studying linguistics, hoping to become a diplomat to other nations. He fluently speaks common, elvish, dwarven, orcish, goblinese, undercommon, and arabic, and has also studied other more obscure languages, such as eldritch, the speech of Heretics. Petrius, Bantin 'Male human '''mage student. Bantin is the son of Councilman Ulam Petrius, and wants to learn how to build better constructs. 'Petrius, Ulam Male human 'of Nizeya. Ulam is the representative for the magic city-state of Nizeya, sitting on the Republic's council in Lauste. 'Pisces, Gestlin Male sea island human ex-prince of the Pisces Empire. After the empire fell, Third Prince Gestlin was subjugated by his kitsune slave, the three-tailed nature fox Challa. He is now working diligently in Dryas to prove to Nirvana that he deserves to live. 'Pisces, Maisel' Female sea islander human, the Fourth Princess of the Pisces Empire. When the Empire fell, Maisel was far off, conquering island nation hold-outs. She remained on the biggest one with her slave, the four-tailed Dark Fox Parna, and created a small nation for herself, using dark magic of her own to defend it. 'Pisces, Naira' Female human sea islander, '''the (alleged) only remaining heir of the Pisces Empire. As an infant Naira was rescued from the Empire's sinking by Genta, a water-elemental kitsune who was magically mutated by Emperor Pisces so that she possessed an unheard of ten tails. Genta raised Naira for the next sixteen years in the sea, teaching her hydromancy. Pisces, Wynn '''Female sea island human princess of the fallen Pisces Empire. Wynn has grown from a confused child into a beautiful and curvy young woman with long, black hair. She lived for some time with her loyal kitsune bodyguard and some surviving soldiers, but eventually found herself alone and enslaved. Wynn now belongs to Eros Sanguis, much to her horror. 'Pixiefeet, Rea' Female Kasland halfling 'petty thief. ''One of Eros' un-willing harem girls. '''Plyman, Mac Male Ophelian human 'warehouse worker and criminal. Mac is an extremely bland, ordinary individual, which makes him useful as a lookout, spy, and many other things in a heist that require someone unnoticed. 'Poisson, Sir Horace Male Ophelian human '''knight and lord of the northern town of Port Iceguard. Polke, Yergin '''Human male adjunct and ambassador of the Mage Republic. 'Ponsil, David' Male human chief of the Mage Republic's Mage-knights. 'Ponsil, Erin' Female human '''mage adjunct from the Republic. Erin is one of the mages sent to Gama Nueve to help the nation there and acquire their knowledge. She is now the chief advisor of Queen Ada'Kilen. Erin is a young lady with longish, unnatural silvery-blond hair worn straight and gold-colored robes featuring spiraling white designs meant to look like gusts of wind. Adjunct Ponsil is a wind mage, with a focus on controlling air flows. Ponsil, Sinna '''Male human mage teacher of the Mage Republic, working in Lauste. Sinna teaches introductory elemental magic and Zephyromancy. 'Porter' A Male Ophelian human '''thief. His real name is not known, but his alias comes from his legitimate job as a porter in the docks of Brienne. Porter is a tough, bald man, skilled in a fight with a knife and his bare hands. Prearrer, Kenneth '''Human male '''council member of the Mage Republic. Kenneth Prearrer is the Republic's Minister of Foreign Affairs. His hair is brown, with a few streaks of gray, and it is typically held back in a short tail. He oversees diplomatic relations with foreign nations, assigns new ambassadors, and works to secure larger contracts of employment for the Republic's mages. Pyrintia, Fanil '''Female human '''magic student and waitress at the Ho Ping Teahouse, where she goes by the name '''Fanfan. 'Pyrintia, Garret' Human male 'mage-knight from the Mage Republic. Known as "'The Salamander" Garret is skilled primarily in fire magic. 'Pyrintia, Lansil' Male human teacher working in Lauste. Lansil Pyrintia teaches pyromancy and pyrotechnics. 'Rabanion, Sholan' Female human '''summoning student from Viestur. Sholan is known as the chrono-summoner, having developed the unique ability to summon reflections of historically relevant individuals. While studying history and her own powers in Leaondar, Sholan was kidnapped by a Heretic, and taken to Dinnewrac where she was violated and forced to convert to his Heretic beliefs, which has polluted her body and spirit. She was eventually rescued and returned to the Mage Republic. Currently, Sholan is with Mirlee Sparkletree in Lauste, learning to control her chaotic abilities. Ragnersson, Jarl Ragnar '''Male human northman '''and a great warrior. Son of Ragner the Unimaginitive, Ragnar had to flee his family home when his uncle Hakkar murdered Jarl Ragner in order to seize the fief. He only took a handful of loyal allies, with whom he formed the mercenary company Ragnar's Raiders, fighting to earn the money to return home and kill his uncle. Ragnar eventually succeeded, and now sits as the rightful Jarl. Ralnu 'Male human '''and priest. Ralnu was the Rider of the Seven Bishops of the Order. While his magic power was minimal, Ralnu was an expert horseman, and warrior, skilled in many arms. He fought valiantly in many campaigns against the forces of evil, but finally retired after the Order was broken up following the conclusion of the Crusade for Lathirion. He currently lives in a small church in Marissa. 'Rance, Mikal Male human 'mage-knight attached to Osric Wigan for the expedition to Gama Nueve. Mikal is a white haired warrior who prefers to use magically generated weapons over his crystal sword. 'Reed, Palidor Male human '''of the Mage Republic. Palidor is the Head of Admissions for students of the Republic. He is a fairly proper man, with dark hair and black robes cut to be more like a suit or tuxedo. Regibrook, Kaynen 'Male human Ophelian '''high lord in Ophelia. Kaynen is the Lord-Protector of Ophelia, ruling the nation in place of the lost royal family. He is also the Marquis of Regribrook. When Queen Liliana disappeared without an heir, Kaynen stepped in, saying that he was acting as the "Lord-Protector" of the nation until an heir could be found or, as the members of the new faith believe, Liliana returns. ''Banished back to Regibrook when she did return. Rhythmis, Clavier 'Male human Harmonian '''studying magic in Lauste. Clavier has a natural talent with Musica Magica, but is more interested in becoming a great musician. He is a young man with golden hair worn a bit long to frame his face. 'Rhythmis, Ossia Female Harmonian human '''noblewoman. Of the Staccato family originially, Lady Ossia is the wife of Lord Sarvel and the mother of Clavier. Rhythmis, Sir Piper '''Harmonian human male dragon rider of the Silver Legion. Known as the Dragon Knight, Sir Piper is one of the most valuable knights in the Legion. He has a partnership with the red dragon, Gozorax. 'Rhythmis, Polka' Female Harmonian human '''child, the eight year-old daughter of Sarvel and Ossia Rhythmis. Rhythmis, Lord Sarvel '''Male Harmonian human,' '''president of the Rhythmis Trading Company and the Lord of Beathaven. He is the brother of Sir Piper and father to Clavier and Polka. 'Riseling, Kedry' '''Male Kasland human '''lord. 'Rusulka '''Unknown female '''witch from the far north, known as '''The Sapphire-eyed Witch. Rusulka has snow white hair and deep blue skin, and can often be found flying around upon a giant icicle. She is a close associate of the Baba Yaga and an enemy of the Grave Goat. 'Salumad' Human male '''worm charmer of the desert. Salumad is the representative of the Worm Charmers to Taneria. He is a dark skinned elderly man in heavy robes with wrappings over his head and most of his face. Salumad spends much of his time at the king of Taneria's side, advising him and speaking on behalf of his people. Salumad's primary sand worm was killed when the forces of Neromoth came to New Omnikron and demanded that the king bend his knee to their rule, and decided to show their power by killing his guards. Recently Salumad formed a pact with Jae of Fire. Savern, Sir Gerris '''Male human Harmonian knight of the Silver Legion and loyal sergeant to general Sian Wu. Currently serving her in Diguofeng. 'Sawil, Belug' Male human 'from Efust. Belug is a recent student, mainly studying to be a mage knight. He is already capable of conjuring an elemental sword of both fire and earth. 'Sawil, Kyle Male human '''in Efust. The foreman of the Mt. Efu mine. Sawil is in charge of all the miners. His son is currently enrolled in Lauste, learning to be a Mage-knight. Sebring, Gideon '''Male human mage student studying battle magic sometimes called Mage-Hand. Gideon is obsessed with proving that he is a powerful mage and does not take slights lightly. 'Sebring, Rodil' Male human mage ambassador of the Mage Republic. 'Sebring, Stasi' Female human teacher in Lauste. 'Seiryu' Male Shangese Human Mystic, a master of Diguofeng Moshu. Seiryu, the Blue Dragon, is one of the Four Great Beasts of the Imperial Guard, and a bit of an eccentric. 'Selyse' Female human '''handmaiden of Samba d'Harmonia. She was living in the ruined city of Burmecia, owner of an almost completely unvisited inn, when Samba visited her. He offered to take her away from the dying city, an offer she gladly accepted. Selyse spent some time from that point dutifully serving Samba in any way she could before he died the first time, and again for a short while after he returned, until he vanished again after being consumed by the Nyctophae. She now travels with Thessa Ellistine, unsure what to do. Shadereach, Marius '''Male Tiefling '''teacher in Lauste. Marius has two pairs of horns growing from his forehead, sickly yellow-ish skin and a reptilian tail. Trying to break the bad view of tieflings, Marius teaches Spectromancy, the study of light-based magic. Sicora, Tobin The '''male human '''archmage of Efust. Silock, Cyril '''Human male '''mage adjunct. Cyril has dark hair with a pair of white lightning bolt designs going through it, a thin goatee, and wears yellow robes with dark blue lightning designs. While he is focused on advancing his career as a mage Cyril can not bring himself to commit immoral acts. He is highly educated in both electric magic and human anatomy. Silock, Ludia '''Female human '''magic student of Lauste studying dispelling magic with the Enchanter's Guild. Ludia is a popular girl who recently spent about a year attached to a half-incubus, after he accidentally charmed her with his enchanted demon eyes. While she was eventually saved by Lord Vetto Barius, the encounter left her traumatized even to this day. Sister Renee 'Female Ophelian Human '''Swordsister of the New Ophelian Faith. She has accompanied Sir Albert Lytton to bring her faith to the people of Izul. 'Sitaro, Clarinetta Female Harmonian human noblewoman. From the Fugue family, Clarinetta is the wife of Lord Toccata Sitaro. She does not possess a high opinion of her husband, and often chides him for not being more like his brother, Sir Kaden. 'Sitaro, Sir Kaden' : Harmonian human male and a legendary knight of the Silver Legion. Known as the Silver Shield, Sitaro is an older man, notable by the patch over his left eye. He lost that eye well into his career as a Silver Legionaire, killing one of the assassins during the Silencing Night. After the fall of Harmonia he gathered many of the scattered knights of the Silver Legion and formed a mercenary band, The Brass Legion. They took control of Gemalikis before agreeing to join the army of the new nation of Symphonia. 'Sitaro, Toccata' : Male Harmonian human, the current lord in Castle Drakon, Kasland. He was given the castle after it was taken from Sir Alvarin Drakis. 'Skylark, Camille' Female Aasimar '''Magic user and teacher in Lauste. Camille teaches Sciomancy, the study of darkness magic, so that students can better understand the more dangerous magic it leads to. Smith, Alan : '''Male human Kaslander and the unlikely Senechal to Lord Sir Dameron Gortr. Also known by his new, lordly name, Alantel Barius. 'Snyder, Father Templeton' Male Kasland human 'Priest of the Holy Angels living and preaching in the city of Kaslake. 'Snyder, Lucius Male human Kaslander '''nobleman, the lord of Afrul and vassal to Lord Torwell. Sonya '''Northlands female demigoddess '''witch. She is the daughter of Boreas and the Baba Yaga. Sonya is the Opal-eyed Witch, a power she was given by her witch mother. Baba Yaga bore her centuries ago, when the King of Winter was still active. Like her older sister Anya, Sonya was kept in a suspended animation until less than twenty years before Boreas was to be revived. She was then awakened and raised for many years as a witch by Baba Yaga and her followers. Sonya did many things for her mother, and was even betrothed to Samba. He did not seem to show any feelings toward her however, and when they were in Anserak he facilitated her death. However when a Reaper came after her soul she was rescued by her sister, and is now attached to her. Spalding, Ginelle '''Female human '''magic student in Lauste. Ginelle is majoring in the duality of fire and ice magic. Spalding, Nelitte '''Female half-elf '''mage adjunct and ambassador. Nelitte is in command of the Mage Republic outpost in Dinnewrac. Sparkletree, Mirlee : '''Female Halfling '''and experimental magic user. She wears purple robes with multi-colored spiral designs on them and has brown hair that she typically ties into a ponytail. Mirlee is an adjunct of the Mage Republic who majored in the study of Eldritch magic with a minor in additional dark magic research. Shortly after graduation she received a small grant to undertake a solo expedition to Heresh to study old Heretic ruins. There Mirlee met Wild Wolf, possibly the last living war elf. He worked as a mercenary bodyguard for her for some time, before they both ended up travelling to Anserak for a time. While in Anserak Mirlee proved her mettle as a mage several times, once when she protected her party from a creation of Olihoot's, and again later when she came to understand how to cast magic in the Hell plane. There she also met with the warden of the Daemons. Currently, she is back in Lauste, helping Sholan Rabanion gain some measure of control over the Eldritch powers coursing through her body. Spector, Arius 'Male human '''magic user and religious leader from Aravaurn. Arius was the leader of the Cult of Dagon. He was the mortal confidant of Karku and worked to sow the seeds of sin and sorrow in the city of Aravaurn. After Karku's defeat Arius went on the run from both the crusaders in Aravaurn and the forces of Anserak. 'Spicer, Rosemary Female Kaslander human cook working as head chef in Castle Barius. 'Spiderfang' Male drow vampire servant to Vanessa Darkfire. Spiderfang is one of Vanessa's new "collection" of male members of other races she has turned into vampire servants. He has short, white hair and a spiderweb tattoo across his face. In combat spiderfang wields a scimitar and pair of curved daggers. 'Staccato, Arol' Male Harmonian human '''bard and fugitive. Known as '''The Black Fiddler. Arol, like many of his family, possesses a natural skill with Musica Magica. When Symphonia was formed, he was one of the Harmonian nobles being trained as a Deathsinger. However, when he learned of the powerful violin Elegy's Legacy, and what it could do, Arol was horrified and stole the magical instrument, fleeing Mozheim. Since then he has been on the run from the Deathsingers, making money as a bard when he can and, recently, comitting crime. 'Starbreeze, Timet' Male half-elf 'mage from the Republic. Timet was a classmate of Todel Merrick, and after their graduation, a travelling companion. Years later he is now the owner of a small, snug bookstore in Lauste, as well as a partner in Merrick's eye dealing business. ''Killed by a plane-touched thug. Stern, Nathaniel '''Male Human '''mage researcher, sometimes shortened to '''Nate. Nathaniel is a researcher focusing on automail and other forms of human body augmentation. He is also one of the mages in charge of overseeing the creation of the Mage Republic's top-secret slip-ship. 'Stern, Rete' Male human '''pirate lord known as '''Unlucky Rete. Rete gets this name from his missing eye, leg, ear, hand, and teeth. While crippled in this way, he is not completely handicapped, as his brother in the Mage Republic made him a mechanical hand and a number of other augmentations, including a wrist-mounted gun and a peg-leg with a small cannon in it. Great captain of Rete's Crew. 'Storeen, Boria' The Female Sylphite 'personal assistant to Chief Longridge. She is sometimes known as an "air-head." 'Sturm, Greoff Male human '''bandit leader of unknown origin. Greoff led a bandit gang for a time until they were beaten by the Dogs of War and he was defeated in single combat by Vetto Barius. As a result Greoff and his remaining men pledged their service to the Dogs. They served loyally enough for a time until Sonata d'Harmonia's attack on Gemalikis. Greoff and some of his closest followers chose this time to desert, fleeing to Heresh. His men were later killed by Lilac and Sir Alvarin Drakis, and Greoff fled again. His current wherabouts are unknown. Surehdin, Aisha '''Female Tanerian human student in Lauste. Aisha is studying alchemy. 'Suzaku' Male Zhao Unknown servant of the House of Wu. Suzaku, the Red Phoenix, is one of the Four Great Beasts of the Imperial Guard of Diguofeng, and quite the enigma. A skilled fighter in a dozen different martial arts and master of Shangese Fire Magic, Suzaku is rumored to have lived for a thousand years. 'Swordguard, Sir Alvan' Male Kaslander human 'knight. Sir Alvan is a sworn shield of the royal Fostallus family. 'Talia Female human '''from Lathirion. Talia's father was a dockworker in Aravaurn murdered by Sir Quentin Grant, for no other reason than him being available. The girl was taken in by the Cult of Dagon, who marked her as one of theirs and set her up as a prostitute to further the corruption of Aravaurn. One day her client was Eros Sanguis. He quickly won her affection by murdering Sir Quentin, and gave her a little bit of training in the art of killing. After leaving Aravaurn he took her to Mozheim to commit more depravities, even buying a sex-slave from the Silk Legion nearby. However when his body was killed in battle in the neighboring town, he disappeared. Talia and the girl, Hildr, became waitresses at Carol's inn by the dock after that and eventually got over her surface-affection for Eros. She is now in a much more healthy relationship with Bryart Pict. Temio '''Male Harmonian Human swordmaster. Temio is an aged man with graying, blond hair, a thin beard & mustache, and a cane for his limp. He is often refered to as the world's greatest swordsman. In battle Temio wields a great variety of swords, most of which were carried by his squire, Tir. The greatest of his swords is Arondite, a fey-blessed greatsword. Temio served for many years as the Swordsman of the Seven Warrior Bishops of the Order. After many campaigns, including the Lathirion Crusade, Temio retired with Celia to a small apple farm. 'Teno, Capriccio' Male Harmonian human '''and lord of the Teno family. Teno, Harpsicora 'Female Harmonian human '''who acts as a diplomat for Symphonia. Her father has been quite harsh to her, and regularly strikes her for any perceived failure. She is currently engaged to Sir Vaelyn Clef. Harpsicora is a lovely looking young lady with long, blond hair that is usually tied into three individual braids that are then braided together to form one large braid. 'Teno, Miles Harmonian male human '''serving as the scribe to King Bolero d'Harmonia. He is the son of Capriccio Teno and brother to Harpsicora. Teno, Pobelo '''Male Harmonian human swordsman. Pobelo is the cousin of Miles and Harpsicora, and the nephew of Capriccio. When Harmonia fell, Pobelo's father and brother were killed by assassins, but when men tried to kill him as well he cut them down. Not knowing where to go, he travelled to Taneria, where he ended up selling his sword skills to Arim the slavemaster. He eventually became disillusioned with the idea of selling other people and deserted the slave camp, travelling to Mozheim and pledging his loyalty to King Bolero. 'Terudor, Sir Darius' Male Kasland human 'knight and lord of the Terudor lands, ruling from his base in Fort Bowerly. Lord Darius has become fairly wealthy thanks to his multiple iron mines and quick loyalty to his Harmonian overlords. 'Terudor, Lucrecia Female human Kaslander '''noblelady. Lady Lucrecia is the wife of Lord Darius Terudor and originally a member of the Glocken family. Timalt, Orvil '''Male human '''magic teacher, specializing in etiquette. Orvil is a very proper man with a thin, dark mustache and equally dark hair kept constantly neat. He is almost always found wearing fancy, high-quality clothing. Magister Timalt is obsessed with perfection. Timalt, Serim 'Male human '''magic prodigy. The youngest mage ever to be named Superintendent of the Mage Republic, Serim Timalt is a dark haired young man with an unhealthy sense of justice. In the pursuit of his duty he always seeks the path of least bloodshed. The reason for Serim's young ascension to the position of Superintendent rests in his eyes. Serim was born with a pair of Hexagram Eyes, magical anomalies most common among the children of mage families. The eyes act as natural spell circles, making him capable of casting spells instantaneously that would normally demand a spell circle on the ground and more time spent casting. His youth however makes him inexperienced, leading to a middling success rate in battling more powerful opponents. 'Tir Male human '''martial artist and squire to Temio. Tir is the Linker of the angel Sandalphon and as such can tap into great angelic power to help increase his fighting prowess. Torwell, Anton '''Male Kasland human '''lord of the Torwell lands. Lord Anton is known as '''The Wheat Prince, and owns the most wheat fields in Kasland. He rules his land from Castle Torwell. 'Torwell, Robyn' Female Kaslander human 'noblelady. Robyn is the daughter of Lord Anton Torwell. 'Tremolo, Cadence Female Harmonian human '''noblelady, currently known as '''Hildr. When Harmonia fell most of her family was killed by thugs. Cadence however was spared and sold into slavery. For her Harmonian beauty she was trained as a sex slave and eventually sold to the Eros Sanguis. He gave her the name Hildr, as she had forgotten her own. After his apparent death she became a maid alongside Talia at the Singing Sailor, a dockside inn. 'Trill' Female Harmonian human '''girl from Treboria, also known as '''Trilly. Her father and older sister disappeared once on a trading voyage, leaving her alone with her mother Grace. When her village was conquered by the invading lizardfolk from Sauria she was taken prisoner, but rescued by the dragon lord Irlym. She is now learning combat techniques under Irlym's tutelage while acting as his concubine, though she has not yet given up her chastity. 'Tromp, Baldwin' Male human '''mage from Nizeya. Baldwin is an adjunct specializing in forming simple constructs. His gaudy orange robes display little brown humanoid images. Underbough, Conan '''Halfling male Kaslander lord of the Underbough lands known as The Barley Prince. 'Conan owns the most barley fields of anyone in Kasland, most of which are found around his seat in Big Elm. 'Underbough, Elda Female Kasland halfling 'mother of Prince Conan Underbough. Old Elda is almost a hundred years old, and has lived through much history. She can usually be found in a rocking chair in the heart of Big Elm. 'Valorflame, Brandin Male human '''magic student in Viestur. Brandin is a young man with curly red hair and no small amount of talent. His talent however has made him a bit arrogant, leading to a big mouth and some foolish mistakes. Viddy '''Male goblin '''mercenary and brigand working for Bootless Brynn. Vigrid : 'Nordic female human '''warrior. Vigrid was a villager under Jarl Hakkar Olafson. Low on money, Hakkar sold her, like many of his other servants, to travelling slave traders. From there she found herself on the block in New Omnikron, where she was bought by the desert marauder known as Proud Panther. As his slave she was trained in the art of combat for some time until he was killed, freeing her and telling her to run before he fell. She wandered for a time before finding herself back in New Omnikron, fighting in the arena. Despite being less experienced as her peers, she is a savage warrior. Recently she also became bound by a pact to Balam of Air. 'Virtuoso, Algar Male Harmonian human retired lord. Algar is the elderly father of Madrigal Virtuoso and previously the lord of Fretburg and Xenon. He handed his position to his son due to declining health and old age. 'Virtuoso, Fermata' Female human Harmonian '''noble lady. Originally a Glocken of Astara, Fermata is the wife of Lord Madrigal and mother of Marimba. Virtuoso, Sir Gilbert '''Harmonian male human '''knight, sometimes known as '''the Rust Knight. Sir Gilbert became a member of the Silver Legion at a young age, and was assigned by King Falsetto to protect the family of his brother, Elegy. The young knight served dutifully until the Silencing Night, when he failed to defeat an assassin before it killed Elegy's wife. Although Sir Gilbert saved Elegy's children, the new king was overcome with grief and banished him. For several decades the Rust Knight worked as a mercenary until he came to Elegy's son Bolero, the king of the new nation of Symphonia. Bolero forgave Sir Gilbert and even thanked the knight for saving his life when he was only a baby. Sir Gilbert now serves as one of King Bolero's personal guard. 'Virtuoso, Madrigal' Male Harmonian human '''lord of Fretburg and duke of Xenon. Virtuoso, Marimba 'Male Harmonian human '''lordling, the son of Duke Madrigal. 'von Hochmeister, Sir Heinrich Male Irdinian human 'knight-lord of the Knights of the Sepulcher. 'Wachtel, Manfred Male Irdinian human, the Earl of Hazaweil. Due to the Saurians taking Queen Henriette hostage, Lord Manfred has been living in exile with many of his fellow Irdinians in Melodica. 'Webber, Sir Ogier' Male Harmonian human '''knight in service to Lord Edward Caroway. Ogier is a large man with a round face and a big nose, but powerful arms. Westin, Corvin '''Male human mage teacher of archaeology and history in Lauste. 'Westin, Tarah' Female human 'student in Lauste. Tarah is studying white magic, hoping to be a great healer. Her studies however do not keep her from being a terrible gossip. She is close friends with both the nereid student Seryl, and Conjuror's Guild member Ludia Silock, the ladder of whom she spent a year with as the unitentional slaves to a half-incubus. 'Wigan, Osric Male halfling 'mage adjunct who has tried for very long to become a Magister. Osric is an elderly little wizard with a bad hip and no singular magic specialization. He led the expedition sent to Gama Nueve to obtain knowledge and technology from Queen Ada. 'Wilhelmina of Aasgeier Female Izurian human witch of the infernal practices. Wilhelmina is an ambitious witch currently operating out of Donnervogel with the Temple of Gloaming, and has made it her goal to gain a set of Gemstone Eyes. 'Willis, Sir Daniel' Male Ophelian human 'knight recently removed from the service of Lord Steffan Bellard, for incompetently letting his key to Lord Bellard's vault be stolen and copied, leading to a robbery. 'Winifryd Female Ophelian human 'orphan girl living in Brienne. Her parents abandoned her on an orphanage's doorstep when she was only a baby and she has been there for seven years. 'Wintergreen, Orim Male human 'magic teacher in Lauste. Magister Wintergreen teaches alchemy & geology, and is the Arbiter of the Enchanters' Guild. 'Woodruff, Sir Clement Male Ophelian human 'knight and demon worshipper. Sir Clement has used his house as a safe haven for other demonologists. After Lilac's takeover of Anserak he continued this function for the Temple of Gloaming. 'Wulf, Sir Conrad Male Irdinian human, '''member of the Knights of the Sepulcher. Conrad leads the order's mounted unit. Wynn '''Female sea island human princess of the fallen Pisces Empire. Wynn has grown from a confused child into a beautiful and curvy young woman with long, black hair. She lived for some time with her loyal kitsune bodyguard and some surviving soldiers, but eventually found herself alone and enslaved. Wynn now belongs to Eros Sanguis, much to her horror. 'Yuda' Male Shangese Human Martial Artist and thug. Yuda is one of the best fighters in southern He-Tudi, though for some unknown reason he is as willing to fight guardsmen and martial arts students as he is bandits and thieves. 'Yu, Anxiang' Male Shangese Human Moshu master of the Hungering Moon. 'Yun, Po' Male Zhao Human martial artist. Mighty Po is a guard captain in Diguofeng who likes to boast that he can break any weapon or armor his foes bear against him. 'Zaimek, Candice' Female human student in Lauste. 'Zaimek, Kino' Male human student in Lauste, hoping to become a skilled Mage-knight. 'Zanche' Male Tanerian human '''slaver. Zanche helps acquire slaves for Slavemaster Arim. Zaratl '''Male human Atzlander '''and bat stalker. Zaratl has sharp features and spikey, black hair. When he saw Ada'Kilen in a small Atzland village he tried to kill her, but was blinded by one of her light attacks. She had him healed, and his own Atzlander god Camazotz declared that his life belonged to her. Graveyard '''Aleister Cromwell was the first and last Cardinal-Commander of the Order, who converted the group into a full military organization. Astelia had planted one of the Lightwell swords in his chest, but could not properly control him or his immense power. After defeating her he took the Order on a crusade to purify Lathirion, where he died destroying the Brood's combined power in Sallows, leaving only the sword. Sir Alvarin Drakis, human Kaslander knight. Driven from his home after Harmonia's conquest of Kasland, Drakis joined the Dogs of War, commanding the mercenary band's mounted force. He sought only to battle and slay a dragon or two. He never got his wish, as he was, like many others, killed by one of Lilac's rampages. Arthur & Elliot, Kaslander twins. They were trained to be spies and saboteurs by Humphrey, often working alongside Alan to destabilize a city's defenses. Elliot was crippled from the waist down in a double-cross, and both were ultimately killed by Lilac. Ambrose Fergusson, '''depraved human nobleman born in Treboria. He delighted in the sadistic fetish of taking orphans off the streets and imprisoning them in his dungeon, to torture, rape, and kill in many different ways. When he died, he was swiftly claimed by Anserak and made into a monstrous infernomancer of the false Xel; Wyngakah. '''Bert Hobb, Sir Dameron Gortr's last squire. The ginger boy was a native of Demon's Fall, and practically worshipped Dameron. He only received minimal training, spending less time holding a sword and more as one, courtesy of Yosele. He was killed by Lilac. Eitri, the White Dwarf, An albino dwarven gunsmith and the adoptive father who raised Anya. He taught her many things, most notably how to shoot. For his perceived treason to Boreas he was killed by Herne. Elegy d'Harmonia was the last king of Harmonia. He was killed by his grandson, Samba, with assistance from Samba's mother and the Dogs of War. Elias Wick, rookie mage-knight of the Republic. He wielded a sort of crystal bastard sword that he could cover in a blade of magic power that almost doubled its length. Died in the final battle with Ux-Jhenk. Emett Walfur, a rifle commander of the Dogs of War. He betrayed and robbed them during the fall of Gemalikis, and was later hunted down and murdered by Alan Smith. Feron Regibrook, also known as The Smiling Prince, was the son of Kaynen Regibrook. After a botched attempt at hostiley taking over a merchant company one side of his mouth was sliced open brutally by Alan Smith. The scar he received gave him his nick-name. Later he was killed by Samba d'Harmonia. Grace, A Harmonian peasant, mother of Lyris and Trill. She was trained as a magic user by Irlym, and became a draconic-creature as well as a vampire. All of this however did not save her from Eros Sanguis, who killed her in one move. Lord Gaeron Gortr, Dameron Gortr's brother and the previous lord of Demon's Fall. He was in many ways Sir Dameron's opposite, soft-spoken where Dameron is loud and polite where the Knight of Hell is rude. He succeeded their noble father as lord of Demon's Fall and ruled the region for many years before being unfortunate enough to encounter Samba d'Harmonia. Samba, in an attempt to make an enemy of Sir Dameron, killed Gaeron. Herne the Huntsman, '''a fae demigod who served Boreas faithfully for centuries. Killed by Anya in retaliation for his murder of Eitri the White Dwarf. '''Humphrey '''was a Kaslander in the service of the Dogs of War. He served as both the archer commander and Lord Barius' spymaster. He trained Alan, the twins, and many other infiltrators for the Dogs, as well as his niece Norah before he entered into Barius' service. He lost an arm during the fall of Gemalikis, leaving him incapable of archery for the rest of his life, which ended at the hands of Lilac. '''Jonas, '''known better by his alias '''Carver, was a fairly insane half-elven member of the Dogs of War. After surviving the Fall of Gemalikis he helped his fellow Dogs brutally murder several deserters before being killed by Lilac. Jer Benbow, self-proclaimed great hero and now pawn of the Undines under the control of an NTC. Koschei the Deathless, an ancient human warrior. Koschei's soul was removed from his body in such a way as to make him unkillable, that is until he encounter Sir Kurt of Ikaria and Anya of the North. Sir Lucas d'Rorsch, Marissian Knight who became a pirate. Madi Wellstone, an awkward student in Lauste. Unable to properly interact with others, he began stalking his illusions classmate Murl until he saw her Nereid guildmate, Seryl. After stalking her for some time he attempted to control her with a body puppetry spell, but was ultimately killed by Seryl, who broke his neck. Meig, a cannibalistic psychopath from Ophelia. When searching for "predators" to join him, Samba detected him and gave him his dark magic gift, making him one of The Breed. He was able to fully realize his twisted desires, and followed Samba to Anserak, where he ate demon flesh instead. Unable to stand it any longer, he attacked Thessa Ellistine, ripping her arm off before she snapped off his head. Meje Mec, '''a former member of the Brotherhood of Blades who was known as the "Grinning Guillotine." He was thought to be an unmatched swordsman. They thought wrong. After killing a dozen or so people in Brienne while being hunted for his crimes as well as by the man who eventually slew him: Tesak. He died in the sewers, just outside the Brotherhood Dojo. '''Myst, as loyal and staunch an anubite mercenary as ever there was. He was burned by a mad pyromancer and ultimately succumbed to his wounds; but granted passage to Valhala for his warrior spirit and unfaltering loyalty. Nelos, masterful fighter and follower of the Sakura Way. He followed Kilen the Red until his tragic death at the hands of Nyctophae. Niyara, '''Naiad Assassin who joined with Kilen the Red, ultimately killed in battle. '''Novarro, '''half-harpy/half-elf member of the daemon-hunting secret organization Black Sun. He was stand-offish, but heroic, loved and sought-after by the last queen of the Wood-Elves. In service to Kilen the Red, he ultimately perished is was claimed by Anserak. '''Lady Peral '''was the Pearl Eyed Witch and an advisor to Lord Vetto Barius. She used her magic powers and sex appeal to manipulate him into being stand-offish and agressive, taking contracts that would lead to the fall of nations. Eventually, in a moment of clarity, Barius killed her, sacrificing her to undo some of her mischief and inadvertantly killing Wyngakah and Hecate. Her eyes were claimed by the demon Dantalian. '''Sir Quentin Grant '''was a knight, an infernomancer to a lesser demon and a member of the Cult of Dagon in Aravaurn. He was killed by Eros Sanguis. '''Sasha Moerlein, a young adjunct of the Mage Republic and the granddaughter of the President. She was killed by Heretics during a battle in Heresh. Shira '''of Jermenia, one of the greatest paladins in history. He was a contemporary of Ki Senokari and began his story as the chief guardian of Jermenia. After his demise he was Sainted, though it is still a mystery whether or not he earned that position in life. His identity would later be invoked by the holy order known as The Divine Order of St. Shira of Jermenia. '''Lord Solomon Mallister, '''the last Count of Aravaurn. A youthful human nobleman with white hair a nasty scar on his head. Shortly after he ascended to his title he was struck over the head with a rock by Sir Quentin Grant and killed. Solomon's body was then possessed by Karku until he was killed again when his body was destroyed by the false Xel, Wyngakah, when he dragged Karku back to Anserak. '''Prince Sonata d'Harmonia, '''crowned prince of Harmonia. He was driven insane by Nyctophae before being killed by Lord Barius. '''Syla, '''Lilitu girl corrupted by Anserak and ultimately slain. She suffered a great deal in her life and met a fate undeserved. '''Vargr, a brutal bandit from parts unknown. He was named Vargr, or Wolf, by the kingdom of Harmonia, with the understanding that killing him would be no more criminal than killing a wolf. After committing many crimes in many countries, he was killed by Samba and Aria d'Harmonia in Brienne. Lord Vetto Barius, A lord from Kasland who formed the Dogs of War mercenary band after his lands were taken from him by the conquering Harmonians. During this time he fought wars, led a diverse group of men, and even created a new, short-lived kingdom based from Gemalikis in Doran. Eventually beaten, one-armed and fearing the fate destined to him by the Nyctophae, Barius asked Lilac to take him to Anserak. Vyla, Lilitu/Succubus venomancer created by Thanatos. Sir Werner Marien, 'an Irdinian Knight of the Sepulcher. Werner led an attack on Nereidic Biomancers in Feyvern, and was infected with the Brood they were experimenting with. He was mercy-killed by Morgana. 'Wolt, a human mercenary of the Dogs of War. He was killed by a Harmonian soldier during the fall of Gemalikis. Yelenia, a young nun from the Ophelian Faith. when Samba attempted to corrupt her, she took her own life. Zamita al-Hareem, also known as Mita, was a young Zhalamic lady taken as a slave by Tanerians and sold to Meje Mec. She died with her master, feebly attempting to protect him from Tesak.